The present invention relates to a door sign designed to prevent removal or tampering by unauthorized persons.
Door signs have long been used to display messages, particularly in hotels, offices and various commercial establishments. The most common door sign typically includes a panel having a predetermined message on one or both sides thereof. The panel will usually contain a large aperture for receiving the door knob so that the panel can be suspended from the door knob shaft. Various door signs exist in the prior art which are intended to improve the conventional door sign described above. Most of the improvements are directed at preventing wind or other similar minor forces from displacing the sign from the knob shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,617 issued to Cooke, Jr. et al discloses a message carrying device primarily designed as a key ring holder. The device includes a planar body portion having a restrictive passageway communicating between a central opening and an opening along the edge of the body for receiving a portion of a key ring or similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,598 issued to Newbert discloses a wind-proof door knob sign including a standard tag having an aperture dimensioned to receive a typical door knob and a door knob shaft aperture in communication therewith. Between the door knob shaft aperture and the door knob aperture are flexible, integral detent tabs that are displaced outwardly from the tag as it is slid over the knob shaft. Once the tag is appropriately installed, the tabs snap back to their original position beneath the door knob shaft to secure the tag to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,735 issued to Devney relates to a door sign including a door knob opening having a pair of flaps extending thereacross. When a door knob is inserted into the door knob opening, the flaps separate and move outwardly away from the knob allowing it to pass therebetween. Once the door knob passes completely through the opening, the flaps return to their original position beneath the door knob shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,228 issued to Carpenter relates to a card having an arcuate incision at the lower edge thereof for receiving the upper portion of a door knob shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,877 issued to Mitchell discloses an ornamental design for a card holder.
The primary disadvantage associated with the conventional door signs described above is that, because they must be hung from the external door knob, they may be easily removed by passers by. The present invention provides a uniquely designed door sign that wraps around the door and is secured to both the internal and external door knob such that, when the door is closed and locked, the sign cannot be removed. Furthermore, the sign includes a variable message display means allowing a user to interchangeably display any one of a plurality of messages thereon.
The present invention relates to a door sign including parallel front and rear panels with a side panel perpendicularly disposed therebetween. The front and rear panels are sufficiently spaced to receive a door. The front panel includes an obliquely extending slot substantially aligned with a similar slot on the rear panel. Both the rear panel and front panel slots terminate at a side edge of the panel. The side panel includes an elongated opening for receiving a door knob latch and possibly a dead bolt latch. The sign may also include a variable message display means for selectively altering a message appearing on the sign. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a door sign which can be conveniently and securely attached to a door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door sign adapted to fit variably configured doors. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door sign designed to prevent removal by unauthorized persons. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door sign having a variable message display means. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.